Dimensional Heroes Universe: The Final 8
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes have made it to the final 8 of the tournament, but things aren't over yet. They must now make it to the final round with their power alone. Will they be able to do this?
1. Opening

The sparks flew as Ampharos rose from a stage as music played. The crowd cheered.

"I welcome you all, ladies and Gentlemen, to the finals of…. FURIOUS UNIVERSE!" Ampharos said. "For days, countless teams have gone across space and time to receive badges to enter here, and now, we are down to 8 finalists! Its gonna be hotter than the Vytal Tournament up in here! Dedenne, would you be so kind to introduce the teams?"

"Of course, chairman!" Dedenne said. "These final eight teams are the most elite and powerful teams out there. I will introduce them as when they punched their tickets, and here they come!"

Out first came team AWD and Toxic.

"A team of thieves who have stolen their way into the first entrance...the Venom Thieves!" Dedenne said. "Lead by...Toxic! Lets get a quick interview! So, what are your drives for winning? Besides the money of course?"

"I would have to say...seeing how much I can steal before this tournament ends." Toxic said.

"And is Team AWD on the top of their game as well?" Dedenne said.

"Why are you asking that? Do you even know who we are?" Drapion said.

"Its fine, Drapion. We are a team of thieves and elite treasure hunters. We are always at our top game." Weavile said.

Suddenly, loud music broke the stage.

"Hey you all out there… ready to ROCK?!" a girls voice said.

"Oh no… not her." Toxic groaned.

"You know her?" Drapion asked.

"Her name is…." Toxic begna before the loud music started out.

'Welcome us! My name is Noise! I'm a guildmaster and we are the amazing music guild….Rhythm Knights!" Noise said.

"Wow! I see Rhythm Knights are as fired up as always, and they know how to put on a show. I can barely get anything out with this music!" Dedenne said floating over. "So Noise, how's it feel to be in the finals?"

"Pretty cool. Sure, I only joined so I could play, but seeing as how I'm here, we may as well win." Noise said talking to an amp.

"Uh, over here sweetie." Dedenne said.

"You'll have to forgive her. Our master is blind and can't see." Kricketune said.

"I may not have sight, but I still got rockin sounds!" Noise said hitting another cord.

(Cue- Persona 3: Mass Destruction)

"Oh, i know that theme music!" Dedenne said as Spectra walked in. "He's here folks! The former Vexos leader who now leads his own team. He wields the powers of the electric dragon Zekrom and has gathering the most elite. Its Spectra himself. Leader of….Spectra Force! Following him of course was Night Raid, Dark Pit, Motor aka Sissi, Seryu and Kurome, and of course their newest members, Ryuko and Satsuki! As well as Crime Sorciere!"

"It's no surprise we'd come in third. But aside from the fact of winning here, we also want to see out of me, Jexi and Hope, who is the strongest." Spectra said.

"Of course! Everyone has been debating which of you will take home the prize. But what makes you sure youre the one to win and the strongest?"

"To be honest, I don't care much for the prize. I only want to fight Jexi and Hope." Spectra said.

"We'll thats gonna be a problem, since this next group could beat you to one of them. They were beat in the fire nation by Hope himself, but theyre back to burn again. Its the fire guild of merciless destruction….Hell's Executioners!" Dedenne said as Emboar and his guild arrived.

"Of course we had to give it our all to even make it here. And we have a new member replacing Heatmor. Heatran, get over here!" Emboar said as a cage was brought in with a live Heatran inside, roaring in anger. "He's a wild one so we put him in the cage for the crowds protection."

"Now I'm a little scared. Can that Heatran even be controlled, let alone know who to fight?" Dedenne asked.

"Hehe. Can it?" Emboar said before turning to Magmortar. "Can it?" he asked as Magmortar shrugged. "50 50. But no ones gonna die! Except Hope, cause he's gonna burn alive on a spit!"

Suddenly, Sweet scent filled the air as Heaven's Garden came in.

"Well look who it is… the Nature Lovers." Magmortar said.

"You didnt really expect us to follow the will of the mother tree and not make it to the finals, did you Emboar?" Venusaur asked.

"Oh my goodness! In with a calming entrance that fills the stands with a blissful scent. Its the plant and nature guild, Heaven's Garden!" Dedenne said.

"Yes. And by the will of our mother tree, we will make sure no plants are harmed here." Grace said.

"And with your Link, Grace, competing, its sure to be unpredictable." Dedenne said. "Er, is it just me or does she look more, down than usual?"

"She just is unnerved that Meisters of the DWMA are on the tournament grounds." Venusaur said.

"They're destroying the plants and need to pay, especially Maka Albarn!" Grace said.

"Hahaha! What a load of crud!" said a voice as in walked a lone yet familiar villain.

"And here is our next team, who's only sending their leader out. He's the villain you love to hate, a master of evil and….who wrote this intro?" Dedenne asked.

"I did. For I am Amadeus Flux! Leader of….the Universal Villains!" Flux said.

"Wheres your team? You have to have one or you're-" Tatsumi began.

"Silence my weak soldier friend. I only came on my own because my team is preparing as we speak and I hate for anyone to prepare for them before hand. After all, I have about as many members as Jexi and Hope has. Hahahaha!" Flux said.

"Uh, that was….nerve racking." Dedenne said before heroic fanfare was heard. "Speaking of heroes...we comes our champions of the past two Furious tournaments. Welcome...the Dimensional Heroes!"

The crowd was on fire as the massive team strode into the arena.

"So thats Jexi the hunter. What stride he carries." Venusaur said.

"Yup, that's Gold's Son alright. I've heard the stories." Noise said.

"He really looks great. He's just like him." Grace said.

"We're….here!" Jexi shouted as the rest of the team cheered.

"So Jexi, you think you can win here and take another notch to the belt?" Dedenne asked.

"I don't care much about winning, I'm just here for fun and to help my friend Hope." Jexi said.

"Agreed. He has been hoping for this. To see which of us leaders are in deed the strongest." Spectra said.

"But I wont hold anything back on him. He wants I fight, I think Spectra and I will give him one." Jexi said.

"And speaking of your friend, here he comes now! Hit it!" Dedenne said.

(Cue- Persona Q Shadow of the Labyrinth: Light the fire up in the night [p4 version])

"Last but not least in our finalists is a rookie team, but they have a ton of potential! With faces from the Assault Force, as well as warriors from all over. Welcome...Shining Hope Squad!" Dedenne said.

Hope came out with his team. And everyone was seeing him and his members.

"Hope, over here! So, everyone thinks you're the rookie here. Yet, with an impressive line up from the Assault Forces and the next avatar, you're probably gonna head to the final round to fight your best friend, right?" Dedenne asked.

"Yeah. I may be new to this, but I wanna show people that an underdog like me can make it all the way. I gotta prove that I can take the hits, and deal em back!" Hope said.

"Whoa! I like him!" Noise said.

"I've never seen a color fighter with so much drive." Grace said. "I wonder if I should give him a bouquet."

"And now, with our 8 teams here, lets explain the rules of the final battles!" Dedenne said.

"I can handle that. Each battle between teams will be at least a max of five single battles. Once a team gets three wins or more, they move on. Also, one other thing, during this first round of matches, Only the guilds will make somethings called wages: betting against the teams they oppose. The first day, which is tomorrow, we have four matches, then 2 the next with the final match held on the third. Today will be a day of training for tomorrow. So, here are the matches!"

Dimensional Heroes vs Rhythm Knights

"Alright! Were up first, Jexi!" Natsu said. "I love going first!"

"And were up against Noise and her squad. It'l be interesting to see what they can do." Jexi said. "Hey, good luck, Noise."

"Same for you, color kid!" Noise said shouting to them.

Hope Squad vs Venom Thieves

"It figures we'd clash against Toxic's team in the first round." Hope said.

"Hope you're ready to pack your things up, Hope. Because they won't be there for long." Toxic smiled.

"Hope! You show Weavile whos boss, got it?" Nami asked.

"You're not even on the same team!" Drapion shouted.

Spectra Force vs Heavens Garden

"So we dont get to face the heroes, but Spectra Phantoms Team?" Venusaur asked.

"Despicable…" Grace said. "All of them… just look at them!"

"Hey. You better not be counting me too!" Mine said.

"We're more charming than despicable." Lubbock said.

"Even when back from the dead, you sure dont change much, Lub."

Universal Villains vs Hells Executioners

"Ah. So I face the loser team tomorrow. Cakewalk." Flux said.

"That blonde loser is goin down! And we got the perfect weapon to take whatever team hes got." Emboar said.

"Oh really? Then I'll make my wager now. If you win, you may kill me on the spot. I win...you have to disband and join the Universal Villains." Flux said.

"Hah. I like that. A bit of practice on you before going to blue boy. All right. Wager accepted." Emboar said as the two shook.

"I suppose we'll do ours too." Venusaur said. "Spectra. If we win, you and your team most completely cover every interior of your ship in plants as well as replant destroyed forests all over."

"Sounds interesting. But if we win, you must ally your guild with our team." Spectra said.

"No! My cute link, dont do it! I dont want to work with assassins and a emo angel." Grace said.

"I'm here too, you idiot!" Vanaati said.

"We accept. Better safe than sorry." Venusaur said.

"Oh, is it my turn?" Noise asked. "Yes! Okay, here's how its gonna go. You win, I'll ally my guild with yours. I win, Rainbow Dash and Soul King Brook have to quit your team and join Rhythm Knights."

"Whaddya think you two? Sound like a fair bet?' Jexi asked.

"If we lose, I'll be off this team not only, but I'll leave Luffy too." Brook said. "But that wont happen. We can win."

"Yeah. As fun as a music guild sounds, I'm cool where I'm at. Wager accepted." Rainbow said.

"Then at last, me. If you win, I'll retire from being a thief and return everything I've ever stolen." Toxic said. "But if I win….you have to quit….being a hero."

Hope gulped. But then he clenched his fist. "I accept!"

Everyone cheered loudly in excitement after such an amazing pairing between these 8 teams.

"See ya all tomorrow everyone! The fireworks begin tomorrow!" Ampharos said before fireworks were fired. "I said tomorrow!" 


	2. DH VS RK

"Hello and welcome back again to our coverage to the Final 8. Today is the start of our final bout with the teams going off against one another. Our first match of the day is the Dimensional Heroes vs the music guild you wanna scream out for….Rhythm Knights!" Dedenne said.

As the heroes entered normally, the Rhythm Knights entered with music screeching all over the stadium as they marched inside.

"Good luck Jexi!" Hope said.

"But if they lose, Luffy will lose brook and they'll lose Rainbow too." Gemini said.

"Luffy! I dont want brook gone, got it?" Hope said.

"Shishishi! What makes you think I'm gonna lose my musician to a bunch of musicians?" Luffy said laughing.

"Okay. Rhythm Knights have just sent in their first fighter." Dedenne said as walking in was a Pikachu dressed in a rocker outfit.

"How we doin tonight loves?" it said with a wink as the girls in the crowd scream wild.

"A cosplay pikachu? And it even has a british accent?" Hope said.

"Ya got it mate. People call this cosplay style Pikachu Rock Star, the coolest rocker to ever walk the planet!" Pikachu said as the crowd screamed.

"So there Pikachu Rocker is up first? Who will the Dimensional Heroes send out?" Venusaur asked.

"All right, guys. I'll handle this guy." Jibanyan said.

"Oh! A battle of the mascots is underway. Pikachu Rock Star vs Jibanyan! What an amazing match up! Who will win? The yellow mouse or the red cat. If you go by recent statistics, the cat always wins, but we will have to see!" Dedenne said.

"You really want some'a this, mate? You cant even beat a car or truck, what makes you think you can beat me?" Pikachu Rock Star asked.

"I nyow that I can beat up a vehicle, but that doesnt mean I can fight for someone else. She's gotta be in the crowd, and I'm gonna fight for her love." Jibanyan said.

"Deep words mate. I'll be sure to put em in a love song after I electrocute you!" Pikachu said.

"Ready...Fight!" Dedenne said.

"Let's start the show with Thunder!" Pikachu said sending out an electric shock.

Jibanyan dodged the thunder as he ran at Pikachu Rock Star. "Take this! Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan said nailing the Pikachu with lots of paws.

"Wha the…? He's actually doing damage t'me?" PRS asked. He ducked outta the way and saw his HP was down by half already. "I dont go all out, I'm as good as a goner. This might hit me back if I do this, but I gotta go all out on this wanker! Here it comes! Meteor Mash!" he shouted as his fish glowed, hitting Jibanyan and pushing him back.

"Nya. That...only tickled!" Jibanyan declared.

"He's been hit by so many cars, I guess he's use to those hard impacts." Sunset said.

"And now...here it comes. How about another dosage of...Paws of Fury!" Jibanyan said.

"Volt Tackle!" Pikachu said as they both charged head on as an explosion soon followed after that.

As the smoke cleared, Jibanyan was left standing as pikachu stumbled.

"That was...impressive...mate.." PRS said passing out.

"He's down! The winner is Jibanyan!" Dedenne said.

"Yeah! I won! Whoo!" Jibanyan said as he stumbled off before passing out.

"Not bad for a cat, huh?" Sunset said. "I'm sure that girl Amy's watched the whole thing."

Some sad music was soon playing as Kricketune walked into the stage. "Such a sad tale, but it shall be your only win. I am up." Kricketune said.

"And up next is the classical music artist….Kricketune!" Dedenne said.

"Now, come at me so I may play you your funeral march." Kricketune said.

"A boasting guy, huh?" Kanji said grabbing his folding chair. "Well bring it on!"

"Looks like the Bloodcurdling Beefcake Emperor Kanji Tatsumi is facing Kricketune. Lets see how the Investigation teams muscle deals with Kricketune's skill!" Dedenne said.

"Ready...Fight!"

"Now, let's start out with this." Kricketune said as he began playing a soothing song that filled the entire stadium.

"What the heck is he doing?" Aqua said before seeing some of her teammates looking drowsy. "Its Sing. He's putting Kanji to sleep!"

Kanji was yawning as he tried to keep himself standing.

"That's right. Enjoy my soothing lullaby." Kricketune said.

Noise smiled as she listened. "All part of Kricketune's strategy. As soon as he's asleep, Kricketune's gonna waste him while he snoozes. Its an unavoidable strategy." Noise thought to herself.

"Only got… one shot at this…" Kanji said holding his card. "Per-so...na!"

At the last possible second before his body fell over, he shattered the card and Take Mikazuchi appeared slamming into the ground.

"Aaah, now thats an impressive Persona!" Dedenne said.

"Hah. That big lug cant do anything if its masters asleep. It'll just.." Kricketune said before Take-Mikazuchi moved on his own. "What? Wait, this is easy." Kricketune said flying fast at Kanji. "All I have to do is beat the controller and it vanishes. X-Scissor!"

He arced his pincers in an X-fomration as he slammed into Kanji. But then he found him to be awake as he blocked it with his folding chair.

"Hey, thanks for the nap, bug face." Kanji said.

"How on earth could you wake up so quickly? Its only been three minutes." Kricketune said.

"You really shoudnt underestimate an investigation team member." Kanjo said smashing Kricketune into the air. "I'm use to sleeping so quickly. And now you're gonna pay for that!" Kanji said as lightning struck his chair. "You're….outta here!" Kanji said sending Kricketune flying out of the stadium.

"Two wins in a row for the heroes! Its gonna take a knockout by the Rythm Kights to keep this alive!' Dedenne said.

" Guess its gonna take more than a few rockers to take these guys." Noise said entering with her guitar. "Its gonna take… A ROCK STAR!" she shouted hitting the cord.

"Heh. I was wondering when she'd choose to join the fun." Rainbow said getting up.

"Looks like Rainbow Dash is gonna settle this, rocker to rocker! Shes even bringing Arpeggio with her and just that." Dedenne said.

"Spoken like a true rocker." Noise said. "But I gotta be honest...this is as far as you go."

"You should know by now no one messes with us. I'm gonna prove it." Rainbow said.

"Ready….Fight!"

Noise opened her eyes quickly as she got behind Rainbow. "What the…" Rainbow said.

"Sound Breaker!" Noise said shouted as it sent Rainbow flying across the stage with a soundwave.

"How did she go so fast?" Nami said in shock. "She's blind."

"True, she can't see with her eyes, but she's got another way of seeing. She uses an advanced version of echolocation. She can see using sound." Anima said.

"She's able to hear the faintest sound and move to its location. She's also immune to sound attacks thanks to it." Evan said.

"Whats the matter, Dash? Thought you'd beat me with that guitar's sound?" Noise asked.

Rainbow strummed Arpeggio as a water spout missed Noise as Noise attacked her from behind once more.

"I could hear the water bubbling underground. It was way too noisy." she said batting Rainbow away.

Rainbow then realized that the strength of Noise's attacks and skill were used by her ears.

"Thats it! She's using her ears to know what I'm doing." Rainbow thought. "So if I cover them up.."

She strummed Apreggio again creating two spouts on the opposite sides of Noise.

Noise smiled as she rose an arm. "Time for the big finish. Echo Chamber!" she shouted as she strummed, stopping the spouts as well as knocking Rainbow out of the arena.

"Rainbow Dash has been defeated! Point, Rhythm Knights!" Dedenne said.

"Now its two to one. This is very interesting." Spectra said.

"Sorry, Jexi. But I still havent lost my confidence." Rainbow siad.

"No you have not. Alright, who's next?" Jexi asked.

"Her sound skills and attacks are deadly. I dont think we can stay a step ahead if it means she blasts us back every time." Brook said.

"And the next competitor has already stepped into the ring. Its...Squigly!" Dedenne said.

"What is she…?" Wendy said before Squigly signed a trust me motion.

"Hmm? You're a quiet one." Noise said. "Guess I'll just have to use movement by sound for this one."

"Ready….fight!"

Squigly leapt into the air using Leviathan as Noise just stood there.

"You can begin at any time." Noise said.

"Squigly's in the air and not making a sound. Noise can't tell where she is if she's not making a sound." Naoto said.

"Come on. Seriously, I wanna start!" Noise said before Leviathan struck Noise's guitar. "Hey! How'd you do that? I didn't even hear ya!"

"Thats the point, my dear." Leviathing said. "Squigly, its time for us to take over."

"Okay, leviathan!" Squigly said. The two then whaled on her dealing massive amounts of damage before Noise rose an arm.

"Serious time take 2! Echo Chamber!" Noise said as she let out a scream instead of using her guitar.

"Now it the time." Squigly said as she dived down from the air. "Here we go!" she said striking Noise from the back. Noise still stood before smiling.

"Huh? Why is she…" Hope said as Noise rose an arm.

"Hey….judge mouse. Yeah, I quit." Noise said.

"WHHHHAAATTT?!" everyone said.

"You realize if you quit, your wager is cancelled and you are out of the tournament right?" Dedenne asked.

"I know...but thing is...I'm so tired. And I got a show in an hour….so….I'm gonna quit." Noise said.

"So then…. The winner by unanimous forfeit is, the Dimensional Heroes!" Dedenne said.

"Well we win.. But we didnt get a guild ally." Lucy said.

"I never really cared about the bet. To be honest, I was gonna cancel it the moment we won either way." Jexi said.

"What?" Hope asked.

"They're musicians, they should be free to do as they please, we can't just lock them down like dogs." Jexi said.

"Yeah. Besides, you already have one guild backing you up." Natsu said. "Fairy Tail baby!"

"And now, for the next match of the day! Its Shining Hope Squad vs Venom Thieves!" Dedenne said as Toxic smiled at Hope. 


	3. SHS VS VT

"Oh...this is so much fun. Me and Hopey will get to spend some quality time together on the field." Toxic smiled.

"Yessss. This will be a ssssmooth victory." Arbok said slithering in.

"So Arbok's up first?" Hope said. "Okay Toma, dont wanna keep you waiting, you're up first!"

"Yeah! First brawls all mine!" Toma said getting in.

"I'm gonna sssswallow you whole kid. You don't ssstand a chance." Arbok said.

"You think so, snake?" Toma asked.

"Ready….fight!"

"Wrap!" Arbok said wrapping around Toma. "I'll sssqueeze you till your guts pop out!"

"Is that all you got?" Toma said breaking out of it easily. "Now it;s my turn!"

"Huh?" Arbok said as Toma repeatedly hit Arbok with his sword before sending out arrows of darkness, nearly piercing Arbok as he stood there shaking on the stage. He was knocked off by Toma after this.

"A clean win for the user of the Shining Force! Arbok didnt stand a chance against that brutal assault!" Dedenne said.

"Arbok, havent I told you not to underestimate kids?' Weavile said. "But if you want something done right.. You have to do it yourself. I'll go next."

"Yeah! Teach em' a lesson, Lady Weavile!" Drapion said.

"Guess I'll go teach her some manners." Gemini said walking in.

"Ready….Fight!"

Weavile was fast as she already walked past Gemini before heading back to her side.

'Yeah, well, let's…" Gemini began before icicle claw marks had pierced her body as she fell over bleeding out her side.

"Wow! Only a split second and Weavile already got a win in!" Dedenne said as Weavile returned to the bleachers.

"Medics!" Hope said as they rushed over.

"She's losing a lot of blood. We need to get her to the ER now." the medic said lifting her out.

"Those bastards…" Hope said.

"Drapion, get the next one. The last one has left me quite bored." Weavile said.

"Yes, Milady Weavile." Drapion said entering the ring.

"Time for some payback. Hope, I'm going in." Aqua said going in.

"Another girl? Hah! This should be easy." Drapion said.

Aqua drew her keyblade. "For those waiting for me to save them… I wont lose here!"

"Ready...Fight!"

"You'll have to wait a lot longer! Toxic Spikes!" Drapion said firing spikes all over the stage.

"Heh. that blue hair wont be able to see past Drapions traps." Weavile said.

"That so?" Hope said. "You dont know what Aqua is capable of, do you?"

"Burn and burn till all is clean. Fission FIraga!" Aqua shouted burning away the toxic spikes.

"What the? She burned them away. Guess a direct assault is the way to go." Drapion said charging in. "Cross Poison!"

"Gather and float….Balloon!" Aqua said as colorful balloons appeared on the arena.

"What the?! What are these gonna do?" Drapion said before hitting one as it exploded on impact.

"Balloon may create colorful balloons, but they explode upon enemy impact." Aqua said.

"Now you tell me… huh?" Drapion said as Aqua was right over him.

"It's over! Shine bright and strike true! Sparkza!" Aqua said as the crystals of light hit Drapion repeatedly before leaving Drapion unconscious.

"Impossible…!" Toxic said.

"Whoa-ho! Thats two wins for the Hope Squad!" Dedenne said.

"Hmm. This is way too boring." Weavile said.

"Then leave with your team. After all, I want Hopey all to myself." Toxic said stepping into the ring.

Hope then stepped into the ring. "Toxic… I never once considered you helpful that day. Youre gonna keep on your promise when I beat you, got it?"

"Thieves honor. I'll return everything I've ever stolen and retire." Toxic smiled.

"So you are keeping your word.." Hope said. "Now, lets go!"

"Fine. But I should warn you...I don't like people touching me." Toxic said ripping her sleeves off as well as her pants legs.

"Ready...Fight!"

"From the depths of hell….Hell's Toxin!" Toxic said as poison spread from her feet and covered the whole arena.

"Dang, she's looking to poison me from the start? Wisdom!" Hope said activating wisdom form an skating over the covered floor.

"Clever boy. But….how about I give a little kiss? Poison Blow Kiss!" Toxic said firing kisses as if they were bullets.

"If I get hit even once, its curtains for me…" Hope said dodging them.

"Hah! Youre too slow!" Toxic said with a claw ready. "Here it comes….Poison touch." Toxic said tapping Hope's arm as it turned completely purple.

"Oh no...She got him!" Erica said.

"I can't even feel my arm." Hope said.

"This poison is special. It immediately paralyzes the part of the body I touch. Isn't this fun?" Toxic smiled.

"Urgh… Hopes on the run. He cant fight the poison and fight Toxic at the same time…" Jexi said./

Hope then looked at Jexi as he remembered something. "If I cant fight the poison… I'll become it!" Hope said as he began eating the poison on the ground.

"You've really lost it. You know its deadly right? You could seriously die from that." Toxic said.

"You think I dont know that? But heres the thing… I'm not gonna die, I'm gonna level up!" Hope said glowing purple.

"What?" Toxic said.

"No way! That's my…!" Jexi said.

"Element Change: Poison!" Hope shouted as his hair turned purple and sloop over as he stood there in the poison.

"What the? Did he seriously become poison?" Toxic said.

"He actually did it… he copied my element change technique perfectly!" Jexi said. "But can he handle it?"

"This feels weird… but though it's a pain… my heart's beating like crazy." Hope said as he walked over to Toxic. "I think I….get you now. You are….an amazing person. So...here's my reward." Hope said before kissing Toxic right on the lips. The thief was stunned by this act. After letting her go, Toxic fell over in a twisted mess of new emotions swirling inside her.

"Ultimate Color… Purple Neurotoxin." Hope smiled.

"And that makes three! The winner is….Shining Hope Squad!" Dedenne said.

"Yes. Now Toxic will have to…" Hope said reverting to normal before seeing Toxic's arms around him.

"Wow. You really are something."

"What the? I toxined you!" Hope said.

"Silly. I'm a user of the poison style. Poisons and toxins don't work on me. But...when I come out of retirement, I know what I'm going for….your love." Toxic smiled kissing Hope before leaving.

"I think I just scored myself a potential love interest.' Hope said.

Anima then looked over the kiss mark. "Its not even poison. Its normal. She never does that."

"Eh, what can I say? I have that effect on people." Hope said. "How's Gemini gonna be?" Hope asked.

"After a few blood transfusions, she'll be fine, but she won't be fighting condition till the final day." Erica said.

"Well, its for the best." Hope said. 


	4. SF VS HG UV VS HE

"And Now, will Heavens garden and Spectra force please ready their first combatants!" Dedenne said.

Out for Spectra Force same Lubbock.

"All right! Bring it...on?" Lubbock said before seeing a large palm tree creature with three coconut faces and a long tail with a coconut on it.

"From Spectra Force...its Lubbock. For Heaven's Garden is...Exeggutor!" Dedenne said.

"It must be its alola form. I hear the sunlight there is so strong it made the Exeggutor there take on that shape." Dark Pit said.

"I dont think sending Lub out was a good idea." Mine said.

"What are you talking about? He still has Cross Tail, right?" Tatsumi asked.

"But have you seen how long its neck is? There's no way Lubbock can reach that high." Motor said. "Plus he doesn't have a good chance of getting any of its heads."

"Ready,,,Fight!"

"Barrage!" Exeggutor said tossing dozens of exploding coconuts all over the stage.

"Whoa!" Lubbock said running and dodging as Exeggutor chased after him. "Hey! Can't we be friends?"

"My only friends are the coconut trees!" Exeggutor said.

"Well, worth a shot." Lubbock said launching strings around Exeggutor.

"Dragon Tail!" Exeggutor said tearing off the string.

"You sure you wanna do that?" Lubbock asked as it was useless.

"What?" Executor asked.

"Cross Tails string was made from a…" Lubbock began before Exeggutor tried to smash him with its head.

"Whack a brat!" it said trying to hit him.

"Come on! I'm not some target!" Lubbock said.

"Now you're gonna." Exeggutor began before tripping on a rock and falling onto its stomach. It then struggled to try and get up.

"Lubbock, nows your chance!" Akame said.

"Its already won, Akame. Look." Spectra said as Exeggutor struggled. "While the body does give it more powerful attacks...it can't be useful for getting up after it trips. Its own strength became a weakness."

"Well, that was a technicality, but a win's still a win!" Lubbock said. "First point goes to us!"

"Yeah. He is right." Dedenne said.

"Hmm. Maybe I should have waited before sending him out. Okay, you're up next newbie." Venusaur said as out came a pink plant like creature with two green sicles for hands.

Akame then walked into the ring.

"And the next match is Akame vs Lurantis!" Dedenne said.

"Hmm. So you think your blade is sharper than mine?" she giggled.

"Wait, that Lurantis is a she?" Lubbock said.

"No duh. Isn't it obvious?" Lurantis asked.

"Uh...of course it was." Lubbock said nervously looking around.

"But seriously, I didn't come all the way from Akala Island in Alola for a one sided match." Lurantis said.

"Neither did I. Lets fight well." Akame said.

"Hahaha!" Lurantis called as smaller versions of it came out. They were young and mostly green with small sickle leaves." These are the Fomantis. I guess I should tell you this now but...I'm a totem pokemon." Lurantis said.

"A totem?" Akame said in shock.

"Those Fomantis are technically from Lurantis so they don't count as extra members but extensions. Ready...fight!" Dedenne said.

The Fomantis charged at Akame as she guarded with her sword. She was able to push them off before Lurantis charged a large glowing blade. "Solar...Blade!" Lurantis said hitting Akame with the full force of it.

"Direct hit! And I looks like.. Yep. Thats point for Heavens garden!" Dedenne said.

"Lets keep this going. Chesnaught." Venusaur said.

"Of course, guildmaster." Chesnaught said walking into the ring.

"Good Luck, Chesnaught!" Fluttershy said.'

"Hey, same to you. We still on for tea next week?" Chesnaught asked. "I got the sandwiches!"

"Whoa, since when were you two on picnics?" Hope asked.

"We've been hanging out at least once a week after Ylisse." Fluttershy said. "He's really nice when you get to know him."

Leone was form ready and in the ring.

"Hmm. So you are my opponent. I mustn't underestimate you. You are one of night raids best." Chesnaught said. "Your offense can't beat a solid defense." Chesnaught said.

"Ready...Fight!"

"O yeah. Gonna go at her with a solid…."Chesnaught began before being uppercutted by Leone out of the ring.

"What the heck was that!?" the Heaven's Garden members said.

"And that's why I'm a badass." Leone said stepping out.

"I'm going in." Grace said. "I can't stand watching my friends be hurt anymore."

"Careful. They only need one more win." Venusaur said.

Grace stepped into the ring to see Spectra himself.

"Im your opponent, Grace of the Plant Style." Spectra said.

"I figured." Grace said.

"Ready...Fight!"

"Let's go my babies!" Grace said spreading seeds all over the arena.

"Seeds?" Rotom said.

"Now bloom...Bamboo Garden!" Grace said as bamboo quickly sprang up out of the arena.

"I see. So her style can accelerate plant growth. Very impressive." Spectra thought as he activated his sword as he cut down the bamboo around him.

"Monster!" Grace said tossing out more seeds. "Bloom...Man Eating Garden!" she shouted.

Man eating plants were soon growing as Spectra quickly climbed to the top of the bamboo in order to stay above them.

"You wont get away!" Grace said leaping into the air.

"Now come! Zekrom….Burst!" Spectra said slamming the stone in his chest taking on burst mode. He leapt into the air as storm clouds gathered.

"No… I was careless…" Grace said.

"Lighting Barrage!" Spectra said blasting Grace ending the battle.

"And with that, Spectra force moves on to the next round and…" Dedenne said as in another arena, Hell's executioners was on the ground, all of them and standing in the ring was only Damien.

"Unbelievable! Universal Villains have claimed a perfect victory! They move on as well!" Dedenne said.

"Wow…" Hope said.

"And now, with four teams remaining, lets shuffle the board and find out who faces who in the semis!"

Dimensional Heroes vs Spectra Force

"Us fighting spectra?" Dan said.

"Well, it was gonna happen eventually." Robin said.

"Like old times, eh Daniel?" Spectra asked.

Shining Hope Squad vs Universal Villains

"Good. I get to crush Hopeless after all. A good day for me than." Flux grinned.

"He only won with just Damien. But that bastard wont be smiling for long. Were taking him out." Hope said.

"I know what he's thinking. He want's to take me out. But...he doesn't have a chance. I've taken every precaution." Flux thought.


	5. DH VS SF

"Welcome to semifinals!" Dedenne said. "Now we have four teams left: Dimensional Heroes, Spectra Force, Universal Villains and Shi- wait a minute. Shining Hope Squad is the only team not inside the stadium. Well, if they don't get here before their match starts, it'll be an automatic forfeit."

"Where the heck is Hope? He better not be having second thoughts about us fighting." Jexi said. "No. Can't focus on that now. We need to focus on Spectra Force."

"And now, weew gonna do things differently today! On the screen, you can see a machine that determines who will fight who. And away..we...go!" Dedenne said as the screen whirred and stopped. "Our first match is…Sheele vs Zoro!" Dedenne said.

"Aw Geez, of every guy on the team, its Zoro. He cant cut women, just like Sanji cant kick em." Yosuke said as Zoro stepped into the ring with Sheele.

"I've seen ya fight before...don't hold back." Zoro said.

"We shall do our best." Sheele said.

"Ready...fight!"

The two of them quickly locked into a standoff, sword on scissors. It was a crazy amount of clashes and slashes as they moved across the arena.

"Wow. Those two are neck and neck against each other!" Dedenne said.

"Youre good. Feel sorry for you dying the first time when you had so much skill." Zoro said. "Or so I hear."

"Well, thank you, but you will not beat me because you can't cut women." Sheele said.

"Oh, and who says that?" Zoro asked drawing all three blades. "Three Sword Style: Purgatory….Oni Giri!" Zoro said slashing through Sheele.

"And she's down! Its Zoro who takes this win!' Dedenne said.

The next round tied the wins up with Ryuko holding nothing back and dominating over Yukiko who had been picked.

"So, that was the full power of Senketsu.." Jexi said.

"I dont think Sgt. Burly is gonna be happy with that beating…" Chie said.

In the stands, Sergeant Burly was already getting ready to work them to the bone after the day was done.

"Okay. Next round is….Jellal Fernandes vs Maka Albarn!" Dedenne said.

"Jellal? I knew if Crime Sorciera was involved, then he had to be here…" Erza said.

Jellal walked into the ring as did Maka and Soul.

"I hope you're ready for a real fight." Jellal said. "Because I won't hold back."

"Let's just beat this guy and get this over with." Soul said becoming a scythe.

"So this is a magic weapon in action. This will not disappoint." Jellal said.

"Youd better not either, former Magic Council Member." Maka said.

"Ready….fight!"

"Meteor!" Jellal said as magic cloaked his body as he moved fast at Maka who blocked a split second before he hit.

"So...this is Heavenly Body Magic." Maka said being pushed back.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Jellal said rapidly hitting Maka from all angles before standing still and crossing his arms. Seven magic seals then began to appear in the air. "Grand Chariot!"

"Not good! Look out Maka!" Soul said as seven large lights rained down from the heavens above.

"Here it comes!" Maka said as she defended herself as they crashed down.

When the dust settled, Maka was barely standing having taken a large amount of damage from the attack.

"Hmm. Impressive. Only a few can withstand the full force of that attack." Jellal said.

"Unless I want to be forced into Burly's workout too, we have to win here." Maka said. "Soul!"

"Yeah, I know. DOn't wanna be all sweaty and uncool myslef, lets do it!" Soul said

The two then glowed. Burly watched.

"That technique eh? Show me! Show me you can resonate together and become a force of muscle!" Burly said.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" the two said as Maka's scythe grew larger as the blade glowed.

"So this is a Soul Resonance. Then have at it!" Jellal said charging head on.

"You asked for it! Witch Hunter!" Maka said slicing downwards as a wave of power went through to Jellal, unable to dodge.

"Heh. I was hoping that I'd see what he was capable of, but I guess I lose. You win, daughter of Spirit." Jellal said before taking the attack and falling backwards.

"Jellal is down! The winner is Maka and Soul!" Dedenne said.

"Burly! You see that? Thats what maka and I can do when were in synch as one, got it?" Soul said back in human form.

"Yeah, but you guys got one more match ta win before I get all burly!" Burly said.

"Okay. Our next match is….oh. This is a bit surprising, but our next match is Dan vs….Spectra." Dedenne said.

The crowd gasped. Burly then smiled.

"Kuso!" Burly said startling dan. "All your Bakugan brawls with Spectra and Helios before mean nothing now! You face him and Zekrom, one on one! Do not rely on Drago any longer! Go and fight with your own power!"

The two of them stepped right into the ring.

"It was only a matter of time before we fought each other again." Spectra said.

"Gotta say though, this is the last possible situation we'd do it. Admit it, you have to be shocked too." Dan said.

"I am a bit. But Burly is right. Today, this is not about me using Helios to battle you and Drago, and claiming Dragos power for my sake alone all those years ago. I fight with my own power as well as Zekroms." Spectra said holding the orb. "Burst!" he shouted going into Zekrom burst. "Can you still fight even if I go all out?"

"We can do this all the time, but you know something?" Dan said holding his Dragon Blade. "I'll still find a way to beat you in the end. Like old times, Spectra."

"Ready...Fight!" Dedenne said.

"Let's go!" Spectra said as he sparked. "Lighting Rush!" Spectra said dashing at him with an aura of electricity surrounding him.

"Inferno Barrier!" Dan said blocking the strike with a wall of fire. "Burning Dragon!"

He charged back as a flaming dragon surrounding him as the attacks were cancelled out.

"Hmm. Interesting. You can use abilities with that blade." Spectra said. "Fusion Bolt!" he shouted entering a ball of electricity as he hit Dan as he blocked.

Dan jumped into the air. "Revolutional!" he said forming three discs of light. "And charge shot!"

A dragon blast went through the discs damaging spectra.

"Wait, those attacks he using… those are Drago's moves from every evolutionary state he's taken on!" Spectra said. "How is this even possible for a simple blade to do this?"

"Its more than a blade. It was made for me by my friend! And its what's gonna help me win!" Dan said.

"Yeah! Go and kick his ass, Dan!" Natsu shouted.

"This will end with one attack!" Spectra said. "My partner's signature move! Bolt Strike!" Spectra shouted flying right into the air as he began falling at Dan fast.

"And here's a move I picked up during training. Burning...Dragon Fire!" Dan said surrounding in an orb of flames as the two collided, making a large explosion all over the stadium. When the smoke cleared, Both of them were kneeling before Dan got up.

"I see. You really have...gotten stronger. I yield." Spectra said.

"That;s it! Spectra force has given up! Which means the Dimensional Hereos advance to the finals!" Dedenne said.

"Yes! We're going to the finals baby!" Natsu said.

But what about Hope? His match is in a few minutes, and he declared he'd fight to the end." Jexi said.

"Oh...this is too good. Of course...its no surprise." Flux said to himself. 


	6. Hope vs Damien

An hour or two ago…

Hope was awake in his ship before seeing the others pounding on the door. "What the heck?"

"Uh, I'm not a mechanic or anything...but I think someone welded our ships doors shut." Erica said.

"We're trapped inside like rats." Toma said pushing against it.

"Flux, that no good cheat. Is there a single bone in his body thats not fair?" Hope asked.

"I think we have bigger problems. If we don't get out in time, we'll be disqualified." Hsien Ko said.

"Yeah. That is a huge problem. Okay. How do you get out of a...wait. I think I have an idea." Fuyunyan said.

A few minutes later, the door was busted open as Fuyunyan breathed heavily.

"Fifteen. It took fifteen punches...but I did it." Fuyunyan said.

"Now lets hurry! Rules say we got an amount of ten minutes to make it there before we're disqualified." Aqua said.

But as they ran, they were quickly surrounded by a crowd of soldiers and pirates as a familiar red nosed pirate laughed.

"Sorry, but you will not be making it today." Buggy said.

"We don't have time for this." Komajiro said.

"Hahaha! Ready, me-" Buggy began before hearing some noises in back as he saw a familiar gorilla leaping in front of Hope.

"Ook ook!" DK said pounding his chest.

"Whoa, you made it! You wanna help me get there?" Hope said as DK nodded saying hell take this one. "Thanks!"

DK fought the goons as they pressed on to see another group of men, but Beck and the mighty numbers were there, figthing them off.

"You guys! You came too! But how?" Hisen-ko asked.

"Orders from the top brass, Private Hisen-ko. Someone figured that Flux guy would do this, so he sent us to handle them for ya." Bat said.

"Thanks." Hope said as they ran by, seeing the next group of blockades only to see the turtles dealing with them along with a familiar Russian girl.

"Turtles and...Varona?" Hope asked.

"No time. You be late if no make it." Varona said.

"You were the last person to…" Hope said before seeing a hand on his shoulder and it being Shizuo's.

"My trainee there wanted to see your fights. So did I, so…" Shizuo said picking Hope up. "Time for the express!" he shouted throwing Hope.

"Yeeeeeah!" Hope said flying out into the arena at the last second and landing infront of Flux.

"And Hope has made it in time! He's safe!" Dedenne said.

"No! I was so close to getting the sweetest win...default." Flux said.

"Flux! I've got some beef with you!" Hope said.

"Well, technically they're disqualivides, since Avi recorded the blockades and what the? Where's the footage?" Dedenne said seeing only snow.

"Oh my. Its as if someone had a supersonic video scrambler activate off sight. Oh well, no proof." Flux said.

"Okay, thats it. I've had it with your tricks and cheating! You and me, right here and now! All or nothing! Whoever wins here, faces Jexi." Hope said.

"No duh, he won and we have to fight him no matter what. But tell you what. Beat Damien...and I'll forfeit." Flux said.

Hope was confident he could do it. "I'll do it!"

Damien then stepped into the ring.

"Let's get on with it. I'll make my brother proud!" Damien said.

"Dont know why he entered you, but I'm gonna win." Hope said.

"Ready...fight!"

"Okay." Damien said breathing in. "Poison Dragons….Roar!" Damien said hitting Hope head on.

"Thats my move!" Cobra said.

"I guess I should tell you now...I'm an enhanced." Damien said.

"Not good, Hope took that head on." Spectra said before hope cleared away the smog, still in perfect condition.

"Huh? But that always works!" Damien said

"You shoulda paid more attention to my fight with Toxic, kid. When I acquired element change, poison type, I not only got the power, but I got the antibodies for it. Meaning...poison won't work on me anymore."

"Fine. Then I'll have to use the other kind then. Sound...Wall!" Damien said as Hope's words were increased in volume, making Hope's ears hurt.

"He's even got my Sound Magic." Cobra said.

Hope then became silent as the noise passed.

"Careful hope! He might also know what youre thinking!" Akame said.

"He's going to stay silent to avoid my Sound Magic….but I'll just switch to the other kind. Poison Dragon Scales!" Damiens sending poison scales at Hope, cutting him across his body.

Hope then dashed over to Damien.

"Its no use! I know what youre gonna do even if you dont spell it out. Youre gonna go for a strike to the back of my head in order to finish me quickly. While guarding your weak side." Damien said blocking the strike as he struck Hope's ribs.

Hope then endured gripping a fist.

"What? He wanted me to hit him?" Damien said. Hope then jabbed a finger into Damiens Heart, seemingly doing nothing, but…

"Weak! Poison Dragon Scales!" Damien said.

Silence…

"Huh? Sound Wall! Poison Dragons Roar!" Damien shouted.

Silence….

"Damien, whats wrong? Kill him already!" Flux said.

"I cant… my powers… theyre gone!" Damien said crying.

"It's no use." Hope said. "I figured out how to disable an enhanced if they turn to the dark side. You won't be able to use your abilities for at least a month."

Damien looked scared before he gritted his teeth and punched Hope in the face before wailing on him.

'Dark side? Evil? Those are the opposite labels. You always make my brother so frustraited! You're the reason he's so sad! The reason my sister ran away! The reason i feel so damn alone!" he shouted.

Hope blocked the last punch and looked into Damiens eyes.

"No, youre wrong. Look into my eyes. See what i see. Shining Astral Vision!" Hope aid.

Damien was flooded with projections of the destruction Flux caused. His plans for the multiverse tree before, his experiment of becoming Ultimate Flux and Flux taking the princesss.

"Those are...his plans for a better world." Damien said trying to look away.

"No! Keep looking." Hope said.

"I won't!" he shouted.

"I see. You know he's doing bad, but you don't want to admit it." Hope said.

"I….I don't know what you're talking about!" Damien said looking away.

"Tell me. What was the real reason why Annette left? And dont blame me or Jexi." Hope said.

"She.. she ran because she… saw what my brother was really up too. She saw his monstrous form in CHS. She said...she saw the monster inside him. She...was scared." Damien said.

"Now let me ask you this… when Annette told you about this… were you scared?" Hope said.

"I… I was. I didnt want to admit it to my big brother but… me and Annette...he's family. So, you shouldn't be afraid of family, right?" Damien asked.

"Trust me, I know what a family should be like. They shouldnt keep secrets from you, have experiments and weapons on board, or even treat you like the weapon. What Jexi and I do with our teams, its different. We care for one another. Damien, its okay to feel scared. But you need to admit it."

"I...I...I'M AFRAID!" Damien shouted as tears rolled down his face.

"Hope… you really are something…" Jexi said.

"Dedenne… I surrender. I cant go on. And… I'm leaving the universal Villains. Once this whole thing is over, I'm joining Hope's team. He's my real brother!"

"What? Ah dammit!" Flux said.

"So thats it! The final round shall be between, the Dimensional Heroes and Shining hope squad! One round, two fighters, one victor!" Dedenne said.

"Ugh. So much for revenge. I'm going back to the ship." Flux said walking off as Zavok watched in the shadows with acomm.

"Flux is out. Only the blue one and color one remain." Zavok said. "Is the project almost complete?"

"Yes. We'll be ready at the first stroke of midnight tomorrow." Saya said.

"Good." Zavok said.


	7. Jexi vs Hope! Final Round!

"And it has finally come! Our finals are here!" Ampharos said as the crowds cheered. "It feels almost like yesterday when we announced our tournament. But now, its come down to only two teams. Who is going to win? Will it be the Dimensional Heroes? Or the Shining Hope Squad? This one is special. This will be….a leader Royale! The team leaders of each team shall battle. Winner is the last one standing."

Jexi and Hope each walked into the ring both looking fight ready.

"You sure you still wanna do this? I won't feel disappointed if you back out now." Jexi said.

"When this adventure started. I thought I woudnt get the chance to fight like this. But then came Orox Phlox and Laserman, and that shed me for the better. I got stronger, and so did you. We were both ready to stand here. No one knows how this is gonna go, but we're both gonna give it our all." Hope said.

"That we can both agree on." Jexi said smiling. "Just because we're friends...don't hold back."

"I wouldnt want that to go down either." Hope said.

(Cue-You Say Run: My Hero Academia)

"This is for all the marbles! Ready…" Dedenne said.

"FIGHT!" the audience shouted.

"Ultimate Color…" Jexi began.

"Spectrum…" Hope began.

"Fist!" they both shouted as their fists collided sending out a shockwave.

Hope then charged in and delivered a combo of punches and kicks to Jexi, who blocked the last strike and then pulled his arms back.

"Ultimate Color...Cannon!" he shouted striking Hope in the stomach, making him cough blood.

Hope gritted his teeth and planted his feet in the ground.

"Spectrum Fire!" Hope said slamming his fist into Jexis face, leaving a trail of flames behind his face dealing damage as Jexi as knocked back.

"Hehe. Not bad." Jexi said before leaping into the air and lifting a leg up. "Ultimate Color….Grand Impact!" Jexi shouted hitting Hope on the head with a drop kick.

"Uraaaaah!" Hope said pushing back with a head but taking Jexi off.

"I lost my balance…!" Jexi thought.

"Spectrum… Detroit Smash!" Hope said delivering a punch that blew Jexi back a bit as he quickly planted his feet into the ground and slowed to a halt, a few inches away from the edge.

"Hope, you really have grown from the weak boy I met. But...the kid gloves come off now." Jexi said entering Golden God Mode.

"This is it. Time to prove it all!" Hope said charging it.

"Hope! Do it! You can win!" Fuyunyan said.

"Ya got this Hopey! I know you can do it!" Gemini said.

"You can do it, Monsieur Blue! Shine your own heavenly light!" Erica said.

" Do it hope! You gave me the courage to stand here with you!" Titanica said.

"I believe in you. Win this for Ven and Terra!" Aqua said.

"Do it Hope!" Komajiro said.

"You got this! If Im the Avatar, then youre the one I follow to the end!" Korra said.

"My sis and I are with you! Take him down!" Hsien Ko said.

"Hope! You made me see the light so...win dammit!" Damien said.

"Here it comes!" Hope and Jexi shouted.

"Fist of...the Golden God!" Jexi said.

"Shinig Aegis…. PUNISHER!" Hope said

The attacks collided as sparked flew all across the stadium in a flurry before a large explosion followed.

"Oh! They've completely demolished the stadium!" Dedenne said.

When the smoke cleared, the two of them still stood, motionless as only the wind blew. The crowd was on high wire as they wanted to know who won. It was a that moment that Hope hit the ground first with Jexi following after.

"Down! Theyre both down! Its… a Draw!" Dedenne said.

The crowd cheered for such an epic conclusion as the two lie there.

"And when the two unequals met, they soon confront each other and become equals at last." Aqua said. "Its a good quote."

After wards….

"Man, you two over did it. You trashed the place, and the societys blowing all their money to pay the damages. But they invested so much in this tournament…. That they cant possibly do another one of these tournaments again for a while. This is the last Furious series tournament for a long while." Dedenne said on the verge of tears.

"I cant believe how it ended. I'm on Jexi's level now, but he went down too. What does this mean?" Hope wondered.'

"I'll tell ya what it means. It means you and I….are finally equals." Jexi said.

"So this means were partners again? No more wondering and crutches?" Hope asked.

"We aren't partners Hope. We're friends. You have your team, I have mine. We all have our strengths and weaknesses. But...those didn't matter at all." Jexi smiled.

"Alright, you two made a speedy recovery. Now what?" Luffy asked.

"We might just cruise or.."

"Hold everything!" Flux said. "You got a lot of nerve. Its bad enough you take Damien but Zavok too? Shame Hope."

"What? I didnt take him, you see him with me?" Hope asked before the screen flickered as appearing on it was Zavok.

"Greetings, competitors. I've come all this way just to address you." Zavok said.

"Zavok? What's he doing?" Flux asked.

"Now, you might think this is a Flux scheme. But its not. Its me and me alone. Now, you all might remember a year ago, an event known as the rift crisis plagued countless worlds and universes. Well, what's about to happen next will make that look easy." Zavok laughed as the ground shook.

"An earthquake?" Chopper asked.

"No. Its a shockwave." Jexi said as they looked up into the sky to see hundreds of golden chains soar through the sky as they latched onto multiple worlds.

"I am Zavok. And I...am Ouma. This is going to be...our new universe!" Zavok said.

Hope then saw Jexi at his side with his team. Spectra the joined up as well. After a year, the three were united again.

"So its happening again? Well, not gonna lie….kinda missed this sort of fight since the last one." Jexi grinned.

"So, Spectra. Ready to team up again?" Hope asked.

"Did you even need to ask?" Spectra asked.

"Nope. And Zavok said Ouma. So Its a no-brainer whos gonna be leading us against them…" Hope said.

"Shinra. Which means….we're going to Shibuya." Jexi said.

To be continued...in Dimensional Heroes Universe: Project X Zone 2!

Coming 9-2-2016

By Jexi and Hope


End file.
